1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of fabricating a touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of receiving a user's instruction when a user touches an icon displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device to an electric signal indicative of the position touched by the human hand or the object. Therefore, the icon or instruction content selected is recognized.
Since the touch screen panel can substitute a separate input device which needs to be connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.
A resistive type touch screen panel, a photosensitive type touch screen panel, a capacitive type touch screen type, and the like, have been known. Among them, the capacitive type touch screen panel senses change of capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and neighboring sensing patterns or a ground electrode, or the like, when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, thereby an electric signal indicative of the contact position.
In order to fabricate the capacitive type touch screen panel, sensing patterns and conductive lines extending to terminal pad, insulating layers, and the like, should be formed on a substrate. Generally, the sensing patterns, the conductive lines, the insulating layers, and the like, can be formed using a photolithographic process.
That is, the sensing patterns, and the like, can be implemented by forming patterns through a photosensitive photo-resist. More specifically, the photosensitive photo-resist is applied to the substrate, light is irradiated through a mask, and a developing solution is then applied to form desired patterns. Therefore, in the case of forming sensing patterns, and the like, through the photolithographic process, a process can be complicated and a fabricating cost can be significantly high.